This invention relates to a power transmission arrangement for use in a hydrostatically driven vehicle wherein the motive power developed by an engine is distributed into a plurality of groups and then transmitted to pump and motor units, characterized in that a power distribution apparatus is mounted on the opposite side of the engine, with the pump and motor units interposed therebetween.
There has so far been employed a power transmission system for use in hydrostatically driven vehicles wherein the output of the engine is transmitted through a damper to a power distribution apparatus where the power output is distributed into a plurality of groups so as to drive two sets of hydraulic pumps mounted on the power distribution apparatus, and the fluid under pressure delivered from the hydraulic pumps, respectively, is supplied through a high pressure piping into hydraulic motors serving as prime movers for the left and right running gears, said hydraulic motors serving to rotate or drive sprockets through final reduction gears.
The power transmission system of such a construction has, however, been disadvantageous in that, since the power distribution apparatus is located just behind the engine and hydraulic pumps are mounted to the power distribution apparatus, in case of effecting maintenance and repairs of the power distribution apparatus, it must be removed together with hydraulic pumps, and so servicing of it cannot be made easily, and also since the hydraulic pump is connected with the hydraulic motor by a high pressure piping, troubles due to damages of the high pressure piping tend to occur.